Praxian Lullaby
by BooLoo2
Summary: Jazz, in all his childish dislike of Prowl's strict demeanor, teases and taunts him and ultimately fails to realize his true feelings until it's too late to say he's sorry- or is it? Strictly transmissions exchange fic. Slash. Angst.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Summary:** Jazz, in all his childish dislike of Prowl's strict demeanor, teases and taunts him and ultimately fails to realize his true feelings until it's too late to say he's sorry- or is it? Strictly transmissions exchange fic. Slash. Angst.

**AN:** It's been awhile since I've written anything, from any fandom, but between school and my health my motivation to write has been minimal as of late. Hopefully this will change now that my health has improved and I changed my major! Hope you enjoy this small fic!

* * *

**Praxian Lullaby**

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah wish rust upon,

Saw ya walkin' down da hall today after da meeting. Yer aft seems ta have gotten dull of late. Been doin' a lot of sittin'?

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

As an Autobot officer, I am obligated to complete my documentation and deskwork in a timely fashion befitting my station. As such, I find your disregard of your own work troubling.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ah get meh work done well enough. Yer jus' a hermit with a bad case a anti-social glitchin'.

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

Yet you continue to communicate with me this way despite my request for you to cease these transmissions vorns ago.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da tight and slightly-dull-aft ah work with,

See ya took meh words ta spark an' polished ya aft. Real' nice there Prowler. Da troops are starin'.

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

They are receiving their orders for the upcoming battle, lieutenant. As should you. I've no time for your nonsense.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ya need ta get 'faced somethin' fierce.

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot dat needs ta get 'faced,

Saw that Decepticon give ya one right up the faceplate. It's a drastic improvement.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

The fact that you watched a fellow officer take damage from the enemy and were not inclined to help them makes me further question your moral sense.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Ya seemed ta have it under control. No sense givin' away meh position.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming Transmission.

Perhaps, but seeing as I am in critical condition assistance would have been appreciated. Fortunately, I am being put into emergency stasis in a moment and will have to cut this transmission short.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Retrieved.

That ol' trick. Yer losin' ya touch there Prowler.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Prowl?

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Prowl?

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot with tubes up his olfactory sensors,

Saw ya today in da stasis pod. Mus' say ah haven't seen ya lookin' this bad since da fall of Praxus, an' that's saying somethin' havin' a face like ya do.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

See yer not up yet. Guess ah'm not da only slacker here now, am ah?

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who needs ta scrub unda' his joints 'fore they rust,

Been three deca-cycles an' yer still lazin' about. Ah'm startin' ta think yer doin' this jus' ta get on everyone's circuits.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah've been pickin' up yer slack, jus' so ya know. Bes' wake up soon 'fore da troops think yer skimmin' on yer duties.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

'Course yer not answerin'.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who's bein' a total hypocrite,

Doc says yer goin' ta have ta be moved ta da new base. Even had ta remove yer doorwings ta get ya packaged up for transport. Ya look like a scrawny drone without 'em.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Jus' so ya know, ah got a new assignment today. So ya won't have ta worry 'bout me makin' fun of ya ta yer face for a while. So, see ya.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who looks like a drone as much as aspires ta one,

It's getting pretty tight out here an' da cons are mobilizin'. 'Course ya would be more useful if ya'd jus' get yer lazy aft in gear.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Since ya won't get this anyway, ah'll tell ya 'cause it's real' funny. Ah almost transferred meh coorodinates ta ya. Habit ah guess.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot a gambler's replacin' 'cause he won't do his job,

Jus' got back from meh mission a few joors ago. Ya know, got ta meh room, felt a bit on edge, gave meh report ta Prime an' Smoky, an' now ah'm goin' ta give it ta ya too, 'cause ah know ya'd bitch at meh if ah didn't.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ya look so small. Ah never noticed before.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Guess ya jus' always looked bigger than ya actually were.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who's gotten real' good at ignorin' meh,

Came ta visit ya today. Da Hatchet almost took meh arm off when ah said ya'd not like havin' ya processor messed with while yer out. Ah was jus' sayin'.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah've never seen so many burned wires in a processor 'fore, an' by da sound of Ratchet, neither has he.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ya always did think too much, Prowler. Ya never seemed ta stop thinkin'. Guess even ya need a break once an' awhile.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah'm real' annoyed with,

Have a mission today. Deep undercover. Wish ya were awake ta give meh some backup, ya know. Ah feel better 'bout these sort of thing's when yer co-commandin'.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Guess we can't always get what we want though, hn.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah want ta kick awake with unnecessary force,

Da mission was a success, ya'll be happy ta know. Though there was a problem. One easily prevented, ah assure ya, had ya been there ta do yer job.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Some of da information was faulty. First time in a while. Ta bad ya weren't there ta catch it. Ya know, woulda been nice.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Stalker off-lined.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who makes meh life difficult,

Ah think there's somethin' wrong with meh. Ah almost off-lined one of our own today. Ripped his jaw off. Scared him so bad he won't talk 'bout it, so Prime don't know it was meh. Ratchet might though.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

He said Ratchet should pull da plug on ya.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Fragger. Shoulda ripped his glossia out too.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot whom ah've noticed has a dent in his side,

Never noticed 'fore, but ya got a dent on yer side. Small thing, but it still irritates meh.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Jus' so ya know, ah only fixed it 'cause it's so distractin'.

Sending…

Transmission Cancelled.

Opps. Guess ah fell inta recharge. Ratchet givin' meh a look ah don't like.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who never answers meh back,

Ah'm bored. So bored. Been twelve deca-cycles since meh last mission an' ah'm getting' edgy. Tried talkin' ta Blaser and da twins, but none of 'em are any fun these days. Don't know why though, they seem da same as ever.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot with half his chassis missin',

Ratchet's doin' maintenance on ya today. From up here ya look like ya being crucified or somethin'. I'd describe da sight ta ya, but ah'm not sure ya'd appreciate me tellin' ya 'bout how strange ya look bein' so vulnerable.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Gotta go. Ratchet almost saw meh.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot am truly seein' for da first time,

Ya know. Ah never thought 'bout it 'fore, but ah was visitin' ya in da medbay an' ah realized somethin'. Yer very beautiful when yer face isn't so pinched o' cold.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

How'd ah not notice?

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who'd better wake up soon,

They want ta pull da plugs on ya, Prowler. Those ungrateful, Decepticon-fragging glitches. Ah almost took meh blades ta em' jus' ta show em' what ah think a' that plan.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Lucky for them, Ratchet got his wench out first. Ah wouldn't a stopped 'til their sparks gave out.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Hope they like their quarters, 'cause ah rigged 'em ta send an automatic lockdown code when they try ta exit. Da fraggers.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who never answers meh anymore,

Ah'm doin' fine, if ya'd like ta know. Managed ta bring down a Decepticon supply line a few orns ago.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who makes meh do these things,

Ah hadn't been completely honest with ya when last ah visited ya. Ah'm not well, Prowler. Ah don't recharge, an' when ah do it's only 'cause ah can't override meh emergency stasis anymore. Ratchet keeps scowling' at meh an' Bee's gettin' worried too. Ah don't know what ta do. If ah stop monitorin' ya those fraggin' glitches will try ta get ya systems pulled ta better their own positions, an' if that happens ah don't know what ah'll do.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah'll deactivate 'em first. Ya know ah'd do dat for ya Prowlie, right? Ya are, an' always had been da one bot ah could trust unconditionally no matter our differences, an' ya can rest assured that ya can trust meh ta protect ya now.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Problem solved. Ah'm jus' gonna recharge in da vent above ya so Ratchet won't find meh.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who looks stunnin' in da monitor light,

Ah've been rechargin' above ya for a while now- three cycles ta be exact for ya sensibilities- an' ah looked down one orn an' realized that in da monitor light ya glow like Primus himself.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Have ya always been that radiant? Ah don't seem ta recall.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah admire more than anyone else,

Been meanin' ta ask ya for awhile now, but do bots always complain so much 'bout, ya know, everything? Ah've tried ta be reasonable, but even ah can only listen ta da troops bitch at meh for so long 'fore ah start snappin' at 'em. How'd ya do it, Prowler? Ah'm at da end of meh patience here.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah had always wondered how ya put up with meh without snappin' at meh snark. Now ah now.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah wish would wake soon,

Ah'm coming ta get ya. Da base is unda' fire an' all personal are bein' evacuated. Ah won't leave ya ta da cons, ah can promise ya that, Prowler. Ah'll neva' abandoned ya again.

Sending…

Transmission Cancelled.

Ah'm sorry 'bout ya wings, but ah had ta leave 'em or ya wouldn't have fit through da vents.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah'm sorry.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah-

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who listens da best,

Ah been thinkin' back ta when ya were still awake, an'- ya know- ya would always-

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Thank ya for listenin' ta meh back then, even if ah didn't deserve it.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah will always stand by no matter what,

Sorry it's been so long since last ah spoke ta ya, but ah was actin' as a sleeper agent for da last four solar-cycles. Seems yer still not up though, hn.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah technically shouldn't be back yet, but complications came up an' meh abort systems became active.

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Meh abort code was set ta activate if ever ah saw ya.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah was sent ta assassinate ya.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah will always protect,

Ya know. Meh sleeper agent cover was praxian.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Ah remember really likin' da doorwings.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot who haunts meh ever moment,

Ah miss ya.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Please come back soon. Don't know how much longer ah can do this on meh own. It's been almost a vorn.

Sending…

Sending…

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ah love ya.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah love,

Now that ah really think 'bout it, ah think ah've always loved ya, even if only a little. Jus' didn't know what it was at da time, so ah did what any awkward younglin' would do ta get their crush's attention ah guess. Teased an' bullied ya ta da best of meh abilities.

Sending…

Transmission cancelled.

Sorry 'bout that.

Sending…

Transmission lost.

* * *

Transmission encrypted: Code 38593823649:

Loading…

Loading...

Loading…

Accepted.

Connecting…

Connected.

Ta da bot ah love,

Ah miss ya so much. I'd do anythin' for ya if ya'd jus' wake up. Even do meh deskwork on time.

Sending…

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Accepted. After Ratchet releases me from medbay and our shifts are complete would you agree to accompany me to the rec-room for energon?

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Prowl, yer awake!?

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Incoming transmission.

Just came back online an orn ago. Now, would you care to elaborate as to why my transmission data log is nearly maxed with messages from you? And furthermore, why you've broken protocol 23 times in my absence and chosen to recharge in a restricted air vent in the medbay.

Sending…

Sent.

Received.

Transmission lost.

* * *

**AN:** LOL! Poor Jazz. Now he goes and sulks in embarrassment for the next few orns. Anyway, if it seems that Prowl was a bit too quick to accept Jazz's confession, there are hints that reveals Prowl feelings on the subject before he even falls into stasis.

**Please review...**


End file.
